The Final Fight (Part 1)
This is the first part of the season finale of season 1. Summary Dr. Budar takes over Sullvan's Brain, and orders him to destroy the Cymbio, and help him take over Elmore. Could this be the end of the Cymbio once and for all? Characters Gumball Watterson Cymbio Dr. Budur Sullvan Dog Hot Dog Transcript (At Dr. Budar's lair.) Dr. Budar: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I've tried everything! I used a robotic, evil, guard dog, a robot made of electric, dangerous legos, a GIGANTIC eel that is bigger than Jupiter itself heck I didn't even INTEND on using it, you name it! I can't take it...I've been beaten by a blue cat (Gumball), a dog (Cobby) that somehow reminds me of a cow going up to ski, another cat (Mabel) reminds me of Elsa the Snow Queen, another dog (Martha) that somehow reminds me of Meredith the Albino Vampire, a pink cat that reminds me of Japan and England (Beckie) and another cat (Purriana) that reminds me of Ariana Grande! The worst part is, they're all kids! And I'm an immortal that looks like a 30's or 40's! I've never been so humiliated......Wait......(Has a flashback of Lego Bricks when he stuck a chip onto Sullvan's head.) Yes.....I know! This is my final hope....If this doesn't work, nothing will... (Theme Song.) (At the club house, a bunch of dogs are shown.) Dogs: MINE MINE MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! Sullvan: JUST SHAD AP!!!!!!! (Martha and Cobby come.) Martha: ......Do I even need to ask? Sullvan: Ugh..Sorry guys.. While you were gone, my cousins came and kept saying, "MINE" ever since! And they won't leave me the heck alone! Cobby: What do they even wan't? Sullvan: You know how dogs love shiny things, right? Both: Yeah? Sullvan: They wan't to get the gems.. Martha: Well, I don't think they'll do any harm to it. Why won't you hand it to them. Sullvan: Sure, if you wan't a special, special, surprise on your gems.......That means they'll poop, and pee on the gems... Both: Eww! Martha: Ugh! Nevermind! Keep them away from them at all cost! Sullvan: On it! (Both leave.) Sullvan: HOW ARE YOU IDIOTS NOT GONE YET!!?? YOU HEARD THE GIRL! GET AWAY! Dogs: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! Sullvan: Hm.... I know! Hey guys! Fun fact! You know that you are standing on? Dog: What? Sullvan: Wood! And what does wood produce? Dog: Um....Cookies? Sullvan: No! Splinters! And what do splinters do? Dogs: Hmm......Mine!! Sullvan: Ugh..No! They stick to your skin, and that makes the blood in your skin come out, and all your organs will painfully come out from your skin, squirming like worms! You know how much we hate worms... (The Dogs feel sick.) Sullvan: And do you know what that means? Dog: W-what? Sullvan: (Whispers in dog's ear.) There is a worm inside you right now! (To Gumball) Hey Gumball! Gumball: What? Sullvan: You might wan't to stay away from the club house for a sec!\ Gumball: Ok..Why? Sullvan: You'll find out in 3, 2- (The clubhouse gets flooded in vomit.) Sullvan: (To the Dogs.) Also! If you touch shiny things, the worms in your body will eat your intestines! Dogs: What!? Sullvan: You wan't those gems now? Dogs: No! Sullvan: Then run!] Dogs: (Leaving.) NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! Sullvan: Aaahh...My work here is done! (Hand Gumball a mop.) You're cleaning up. (Leaves.) Gumball: WHAT THE WHAT!? (Later.) (Shows some flashing clips of what will happen in the second part, in black in white, until Sullvan wakes up.) Sullvan: AHH! Ugh...I keep having that dream ever since budar kidnapped me...I better keep my eye on things...(Goes back to sleep.) (Meanwhile.) Dr.Budar: This is my only hope left...If this doesn't work, nothing will.....Wish me luck......(Gets a remote control.) Elmore, Here I come! (Presses button.) (Morning.) ( in Sullvans dream ) Sullvan: ( in the dream, and demonic sounding. ) Guys...I'm sorry (glitching.)...I truly am...I didn't mean to scare you....(Glitching).....weak...happy....normal....but then...He took control...I'm so sorry, everyone...(Glithching.)....This is all my fault.....(This scream is heard: WARNING: TURN DOWN YOUR VOLUME! FangySCREAMX.) Sullvan: (Alarm sounds.) Ugh...5 more minutes...I wan't to go to sleep.....(Tries to smash alarm, but doesn't.) What the? (Looks a hand to see that it's gone.) AAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE!!!??? WHY IS MY HAND GONE!!?? (Goes to pillow.) Good thing its pirate day, where we celebrate where Captain Eye Patch! So I should get a pirate hook riiiiight....(Finds a pirate hook.) Here! (Wears.) Perfect! Wait...(Sees a piece of paper on his left eye.) What is this? (Takes paper off, to notice his left eye is gone too.) WAIT WHAT!!?? WHERE IS MY-Oh yeah! pirate day! (Checks pillow to find an eye patch, and wears it.) Ok! Now I'm ready to go! (Pupil turns yellow.) Huh? (Becomes Darker.) That's weird...(Loses control of his body, which means he stops talking, and a radio on his back is shown.) Radio: Ok. Listen up, dog! You are in no danger. You are just, well, I would say on a vacation. You will be just fine! Now report to my office immediately. I have a job for you. I'll teleport you there. (Sullvan Teleports to Dr. Budar's lair.) Dr. Budar: Ok! Welcome to your new job, my little watchdog! I have a very important job for you! Sullvan: (Groans.) Dr. Budar: I would like you to knock out these people (Holds up picture of the Cymbio.) with this! (Holds out a knocking out gas bottle.) Smash it onto the ground and it will bring them to sleep! Don't worry! Your kind of Species is immune to this stuff! And when those kids are knocked out, tell me on the radio on your back. Sullvan: (Growls.) Dr. Budar: Now go get me when you're done! Sullvan WOOF! WOOF! (Leaves.) Dr. Budar: I think I finally won! Hehehe.... (At the clubhouse) Hot Dog: derpderpderpderpderpderpderp....(sees Sullvan) Oh, hi brother! Sullvan: (growls) Hot Dog: Hmm? (with derp eyes) That's probably nothing! (derps away) derpderpderpderpderpderp! Gumball: (comes with Martha and Darwin) Hi,Sullvan! (Sullvan doesn't answer) Darwin: Is something wrong? (Sullvan still doesn't answer) Martha: Sullvan? (moves too Sullvan) Sullvan: (jumps and screams) Gumball,Darwin and Martha: (screams and faints) Sullvan: (whispers) Three gone...more too go... (At Dr.Budur) Dr.Budur: It worked! It finally worked. I hope Sullvan knows what he is doing. hehehe.... ( later, Sullvan have everyone in cymbio, except Pac,the youngest and Hot Dog ) Sullvan: finally, i have got them all...but theres five left.... Hot Dog: ( comes in ) hey Sullvan! ( sees almost all the cymbio members is on the floor and they all have fainted ) b-b-but why is everyone on the floor? are they sleeping? Sullvan: hehehe....( turns around ) no, i scared them and now, they shall be slaves of me and my master Dr.Budur... Hot Dog: ( gasps ) what have happened too you?! why are you like this!? tell me! Sullvan: ( evil laugh ) everything have changed...( tears come too Hot Dogs eyes ) but, you can be a part of me and Dr.Budur..( reaches his hand ) Hot Dog: ( sees Sullvans good side and bad side ) Sullvan: so, what do you say? Hot Dog: no.no!NO!!! ( runs away to find Pac,Anais,Cobby Jr. and Lilly ) Sullvan: run away little fool, i will find you anyways....hehehehehehhe.... (Later.) Hot Dog:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait..What was I doing? Oh! Right! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Anais: (Covering ears.) Oh my gosh.. He is still yelling? Cobby Jr: Yeah.. Lilly: I got this. (Throws cookie.) Hot Dog: AAAAAAHHH - Ooohh! (You know what Hot Dog does at this point.) K. I'll stop. Anais: Finally! Now what's wrong? Hot Dog: GUYSTHERESSOMETHINGWRONGWITHMYBROTHERHE- Lilly: Woah! Calm down! Try going slower. Hot Dog: Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyssssssssssssssssssssssssthhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Cobby Jr: Ugh..Slow and fast at the same time.. Hot Dog: K. Dr. Budar kidnapped the gang! All: What!!?? Hot Dog: And he didn't do it alone! Anais: He wasn't alone? Who helped him? Hot Dog: That blue guy that looks like me! I forgot his name... Lilly: You mean Sullvan? Why would he do that? He's our friend- ..... Wait. Did you say Dr. Budar kidnap them? Hot Dog: Yeah. Lilly: .....Oh...My..God...I hope this is the only time he does this... Cobby Jr: We need to save them! Lilly: Cmon Pac! We need to go! (Everyone but Hot Dog leaves.) Hot Dog: (Looks around.) I'll be right there! I just gotta do something my brother never lets me do in public.. (On the street.) Hot Dog: YOGI YOGI YOGI YOGI YOGI YOGI YOGI YOGI YOGI YOGI YOGI YOGI- (Let's leave Hot Dog to do his thing. :P) (Later, at a mystery place) ( gang Cymbio wakes up ) Gumball: where are we? Beckie: what is this place? Martha: Taco? Gumball: what are we even doing here? i remember having a nightmare about Sullvan attacking us. Cobby: me too. Darwin: me three. Gumball: so, i was not the only one? all: no. ( a shadow similar too Sullvans comes behind Gumball ) Gumball: hmm? ( sees Sullvan ) Sullvan: why hello, my dear friends..hehehehehe... Cymbio: Sullvan?! Sullvan: yes, it is me. i have captured you all in my little plan. now, i gonna defeat you. Gumball: what?! w-what have happened too you?! Conny: sorry Gumball, but he cant change, we must do this. ( they all shows their weapons ) ( they fight Sullvan and Dr.Budur comes up ) Gumball: Dr.Budur! Dr.Budur: yes, it is me! i just wondering what you idiotic kids doing. Lexy: IDIOTIC?! well, let me show you that! ( they fight, while Super Mario Galaxy 2 plays on the Background ) Dr.Budur: Sullvan, Attack them! Darwin: what?! ( Sullvan attacks Cymbio the same way Foxy attacks ) ( later, when Cymbio waked up again, they where in a cage ) Mabel: ( sees Dr.Budur ) what have you done this time!? Dr.Budur: oh,nothing. but i will soon take over Elmore. Martha: you cant do that! Dr.Budur: oh,really? with Sullvan i my hands, i can! Cymbio: WHAT!? Cobby: what have you done to him?! Dr.Budur: i have layed a chip in his brain and now, he is with me! Caroline: Sullvan, why did you do this? Sullvan: beacuse i wanted..hehehehehehhe... Beckie: i..i trusted you...( tears comes to her eyes ) i really did! ( cries ) Purriana: ( hugs Beckie and looks angry at Sullvan ) you monster! Sullvan: ( grins evil ) ( at dark edge forest ) Pac: ok, we need get to Dr.Budurs planet soon as possible, but we must go to Cobby's home first to get our weapons and a way to get to Dr.Budurs planet. Anais: sure thing. but would it not be cool that we got special powers when we save the day? Cobby.Jr: totally! Lilly: yeah! Pac: kids! we don't have time to talk about getting powers and stop Dr.Budur once for all! understand? Anais,Lilly and Cobby Jr.: Ok,Pac. Hot Dog: ( randomly comes ) hello! Pac: HOT DOG!? i thought that you should do another thing! Hot Dog: well, im done with that- wait a second...SINCE WHEN DID PAC TALK?! Cobby Jr.: well, when that time when Lillys big sister got a Sumoki and later after Pac saved it, he could suddenly talk. Pac: for the twenty fourth time, i could always talk, but i didint want to chock you beacuse, you know, i am a dog who walks on four legs and only barks all the time! Hot Dog: anyways, can i follow with you guys? Anais: ( sighs ) fine. Hot Dog: YAAAAAY!!! ( they walk away, while Hot Dog derps away ) DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP! ( while at Cymbio,Sullvan and Dr.Budur ) Dr.Budur: now, we need your gems and all you kids powers too i can rule the world! Mabel: WHAT?! no way! Dr.Budur: oh,yeah? well, will this change your mind? ( uses a ray on the Cymbio and sucks out all their powers and abilities ) Cymbio: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Dr.Budur: ( evil laugh ) finally! i have all the powers and now, give me the gems. Gumball: never! Dr.Budur: Sullvan? ( Sullvan uses his ray on Gumball,Mabel,Purriana,Rayona and Martha,while they are screaming in pain ) Beckie: NOOO! ( Darwin holds Beckie back ) Sullvan: changed you mind? Gumball: ( coughs and in a weak voice ) ok! ok! please dont hurt us! ( Mabel,Gumball,Martha,Purriana and Rayona gives Sullvan their Gems ) Sullvan: ( gives them to Dr.Budur ) Dr.Budur: Sullvan, you did a wonderful job today! ( Sullvan grins evil and Dr.Budur inserts in the gems ) ( a giant ray gun comes out from Dr.Budurs robot planet and the ray gun shots on planet earth ) ( while at Elmore, one of the houses explodes, the skies is red, fire almost everywhere and Pac,Hot Dog,Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr. runs to Elmore and gasps ) Anais: we are to late! Dr.Budur have take almost over Elmore! Pac: no, it cant be! Hot Dog: no, its not to late. its never to late! we have still a chance to save Elmore and everyone! ( Lilly,Pac,Anais and Cobby Jr. stares at him ) we are a team! we always stay up for each others! we shall now destroy Dr.Budur once for all! but first...( Pac,Anais,Lilly and Cobby Jr. looks at him ) can i have a cookie? ( Pac,Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr. sighs ) Lilly: ( annoyed ) here you go! ( gives Hot Dog a cookie ) Hot Dog: ( takes it ) thanks, little girl who looks like Beckie, but with brown hair! ( eats the cookie ) Lilly: its Lilly. Hot Dog: yeah,yeah,LuLu! Lilly: ( sighs ) let us do this! Pac: anyways, how shall we get up to the robot planet? Hot Dog: i know a thing! come on! ( runs away and Anais,Lilly,Cobby Jr. and Pac follows after him ) ( they run and then, Hot Dog shows them a Air plane ) Cobby Jr.: wooow, you found this airplane?! awesome! Hot Dog: i found this air plane when i searched after things. Anais: has it any fuel? Hot Dog: ( looks inside of the Plane ) i dunno. Anais: let me see. ( pushes away Hot Dog ) it has no fuel. what shall we do?! Hot Dog: ( drinks something and burps ) uum...i don't feel so good. ( pukes behind a bush ) Lilly: ( looks at it ) it is fuel! ( annoyed ) but "somebody" have too drink almost everything! Hot Dog: hehehe... Anais: anyways, we have at least something. let us refuel this plane! Lilly: but who is gonna fly it? Cobby Jr.: well, i have learn fly a air plane,thanks to my big sis. Anais: well, what are we waiting for? lets go! ( after they have refueled the air plane, they fly off, while "abingdon boys school-strength" in the background. Anais and Lilly is standing on the air planes wings,Cobby Jr. flies the air plane and Hot dog is behind Cobby Jr. with Pac on his knees ) Cobby Jr.: hold on tight! this is gonna be fast! ( they fly to the sky and to space and one of Dr. Budar's robot gurdians comes ) Robot Gurdian: you shall not past! Lilly and Anais: ( jumps up and uses their weapons ) hi-yah! ( the robots explodes and they are now closer too robot planet ) Pac: come on! we have no time to loose! ( they are almost there, but suddenly... ) Cobby Jr.: guys, i have some good news and bad news. the good news is we are almost there. but the bad news that we have run out of fuel and we are gonna crash! Anais and Lilly: WHAT?! ( the background song stops ) Hot Dog: ( looks at the viewers with a angry face ) son of a cookie! ( the air plane falls down ) Anais,Lilly,Cobby Jr. and Pac: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Hot Dog: Huh? W-what? ( the plane crashes to robot planet )' Agent: Lol sorri guise. shows ovar. nao get out. bai. THE END! Credits: Agentpman1- (Lol just kidding. We're not done yet.) Anais: Ugh..Thank goodness we survi- (A group of robots swarm the gang.) Cobby Jr: .....Uh oh... To Be Continued. ( in the credits, commes a shadow similar too Sullvan and text stand " i was behind it all " ) Trivia *This was the first season finale. * This was the second time Hot Dog "derps". The first time was in The Lost Treasure. * This is also the second time a member, or members, of the Cymbio become antagonist. The other time this happened was in The Lost Treasure * The name of this episode is also similar to The First Fight saga in a way. * Music from Super Mario Galaxy 2 can be heard when Dr. Budar, and Sullvan fight the Cymbio. * Sullvan's appearance slightly resembles Foxy from Five Nights At Freddy's 2. * This episode, so far, is the only time Hot Dog acts smart. (Smart speech, smart plan, etc.) * Hot Dog breaks the fourth wall by look at the viewers with a annoyed face when they is about crash. * When Sullvan's dream end's, a loud scream is heard. The same scream is heard when Fangy attacks. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Season 1